


Taken Away

by InuZelda



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst, Básicamente todo el cast principal, Gen, Mind Control, Pequeñas gotas humor pérdidas por ahí, Torture, genderless pyro
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuZelda/pseuds/InuZelda
Summary: Cuando Gray Mann consigue capturar a Engineer, el resto del equipo deberá enfrentarse al mayor reto que se les ha planteado nunca: luchar contra uno de los suyos.





	1. Ruptura

**Author's Note:**

> Dios, que de tiempo sin escribir nada relacionado con TF2... o mejor dicho que de tiempo sin escribir nada (así que si veis que mi estilo está algo oxidado, ya sabéis la razón) . Pero bueno, en Agosto (cuando lo publiqué en FF.net) me vino esta idea y al final decidí trabajar con ella . No es un fic muy largo: cuatro capítulos (de los cuales el cuarto está aún en proceso) y un epílogo.
> 
> La versión del universo de TF2 en la que he basado este fic es más cercana a los cómics, en los que no parece existir el Respawn, mientras que los otros fics de TF2 que tengo están más basados en el juego (aunque respetando el lore de los cómics en la medida de lo posible).
> 
> Team Fortress 2 y sus personajes pertenecen a Valve.

Capítulo 1: Ruptura

Lo primero que Dell Conagher, también conocido como Engineer, vio al abrir los ojos fue un destello de luz. Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces hasta que su vista se hubo adaptado a la iluminación, que no tardó en descubrir que procedía de una lámpara que tenía situada justo encima de su cara. Lo primero que percibió es que no reconocía el techo de la habitación en la que estaba. Lo segundo fue que no podía moverse.

Estaba atado a una especie de camilla de operaciones. Miró a su brazo derecho: dónde debía haber una mano robótica sólo había aire. Además, alguien le había quitado su uniforme, dejando su torso al descubierto, pero al menos había tenido la decencia de ponerle unos pantalones blancos bastante simples.

"¿Qué he hecho para cabrear a Medic?" se preguntó a si mismo tratando de hacer memoria.

Lo último que recordaba era estar celebrando la victoria sobre los robots de Gray con sus compañeros de equipo. Ellos decidieron regresar a la base, mientras que él prefirió quedarse a recoger trozos de robots con el fin de reutilizarlos, acompañado por Pyro, cómo solía hacer cada vez que terminaba una batalla.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó el sonido de un Spy volviéndose visible detrás de si. Apenas se giró, vio como un Spy-Bot disparaba a a Pyro por la espalda, el piromaníaco aullando de dolor a la vez que se desplomaba en el suelo. Engineer apenas había tenido tiempo de llamar a Medic y a sacar su arma, cuando un segundo Spy-Bot surgió a su espalda. Después...

Después, todo se había vuelto negro.

"Pues parece que esto no es cosa de Medic. Mierda, estoy en un buen lío..." gruñó frustrado al deducir que su captor debía ser Gray Mann. "¿Estará Pyro bien? Espero que no le hayan secuestrado también. Ojalá Doc lograse llegar a tiempo... " deseó el texano.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al oír abrirse una puerta metálica. Engineer levantó el cuello comprobando que sus temores eran ciertos: Gray Mann era su captor, y acababa de entrar en la sala acompañado por un Medic-Bot y un Heavy-Bot , este último cargando con una especie de contenedor sobre su hombro.

-Saludos, señor Conagher- dijo Gray mientras apretaba un botón e inclinaba la camilla hacia delante, adoptando esta una posición vertical. Aquello permitió a Engineer relajar su cuello.

-De modo que sabe quién soy- contestó Engineer.

-Evidentemente. Al fin y al cabo fue su abuelo quién me ayudo a fabricar esta maravilla de aquí.

Gray se dio la vuelta para mostrar a Dell lo que debía ser su versión de la máquina para extender la vida. Era sin duda una versión mucho más avanzada y refinada que la de los difuntos Redmon y Blutarch: en vez de un montón de cables y dispositivos para administrar descargas eléctricas al detectar una parálisis en los órganos principales, este era un sofisticado aparato acoplado a la médula espinal.

-Es impresionante, la verdad- cedió Engineer, quien nunca escondía su admiración por las creaciones de su abuelo.- Funciona con Australium, ¿o me equivoco?

-No, no se equivoca- respondió Gray.- Ahora entenderá porque tengo tanto interés en hacerme con Mann Co.

\- Ya supuse que no se limitaba a reclamar una herencia familiar-comentó Engineer. A continuación, suspiró y añadió:- en fin, ¿podemos dejar esta charla casual e ir al grano? Porque dudo que me haya capturado sólo para hablar de mi abuelo.

\- Llevo semanas trabajando en hacer este encuentro posible- comenzó a explicar Gray.- Verá, es usted un tipo bastante inaccesible, por lo que siento que mis métodos para permitir esta reunión hayan sido un poco violentos. Le tranquilizará saber que su compañero está ya en custodia de vuestro médico. Perdió bastante sangre por el disparo, pero sobrevivirá.

Engineer suspiró aliviado.

-¿Y por qué tenía tanto interés en reunirse conmigo?- preguntó el texano, a pesar de que intuía lo que quería Gray.

-El asunto es bastante simple: sé lo que ha estado haciendo para la Administradora. Mi intención es que haga lo mismo para mi, y quizás un par de cosas más, como ayudarme a reclamar Mann Co. Puedo pagarle muy bien, por no hablar de las maravillosas invenciones que podríamos crear si unimos nuestras mentes. Mis Engi-Bots son más inteligentes que el resto de mis unidades, pero aún así no están a la altura del Engineer original- expuso Gray.

Engineer tenía que reconocerlo: Gray Mann había puesto una oferta muy tentadora sobre la mesa. Pero no importa lo que le ofreciera: él ya sabía que esta situación se produciría algún día y tenía clara su respuesta para el menor de los trillizos Mann.

-Lo siento, señor Mann: mi lealtad está con ella y el equipo. Además, la Administradora no tolera la traición y seguro que de aquí en una semana se las apañaría para borrarme del mapa. Parece que va a tener que liberarme, encarcelarme o matarme.

Para sorpresa de Engineer, su interlocutor soltó una risita que le puso los pelos de punta.

-Temía que dijese eso, señor Conagher. Pero ya estaba preparado para tal eventualidad.

Gray Mann hizo un gesto al Heavy-Bot, el cual puso el contenedor en el suelo. El Medic-Bot lo abrió y extrajo de su interior algo que parecía ser una columna vertebral mecánica, salvo que en vez de vértebras tenía una especie de garras.

"No me gusta nada el aspecto de esa cosa..." se preocupó Engineer.

\- Esta es una de mis invenciones más recientes. Su creación ha sido costosa en cuanto a dinero y esfuerzo, pero creo que ha merecido la pena- comentó Gray.- Dígame, ¿para que cree que sirve?

\- Para dar masajes seguro que no- bromeó Engineer con intención de ocultar su tensión. Se le ocurrían varios usos para esa cosa y ninguno era bueno.

-En resumen podría decirse que esta "exo-columna vertebral" me otorga el control del sistema nervioso de aquel que la lleve puesta- explicó Gray. -Mi intención es instalarla en tu cuerpo. Será un proceso muy doloroso, pero peor será lo que ocurrirá una vez lo active. Aunque, ahorraré los detalles para cuando termine la operación.

Gray Mann chasqueó los dedos y el Heavy-Bot se colocó peligrosamente cerca de la camilla, la cual Gray volvió a poner en su posición original. Acto seguido, Engineer notó como se soltaban sus ataduras. Por desgracia, no tuvo ni si quiera tiempo a intentar escapar, puesto que el Heavy-Bot lo agarró con fuerza, le dio media vuelta y volvió a ponerlo en la camilla. El Heavy-Bot sólo le soltó cuando las ataduras volvieron a inmovilizarlo de pies y manos.

Engineer sabía lo que se venía a continuación y se preparó mentalmente. Aún así, no pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando notó cómo el frío metal de lo que debía ser la exo-columna rozaba su piel.

De pronto se produjo una fuerte sacudida y la exo-columna se clavó contra su espalda de una manera muy dolorosa y violenta. Notaba como las garras de la exo-columna atravesaba la carne y se apretaban contra la columna vertebral, mientras la sangre brotaba de su espalda. El dolor era casi insoportable, pero Engineer se negó a si mismo gritar. No le daría esa satisfacción a Gray. Las heridas causadas por el aparato sanaron rápidamente gracias a la intervención del Medic-Bot, pero el dolor no mitigaba. De hecho, este aumentó cuando lo que parecían ser unas pequeñas agujas se clavaron en su médula espinal.

Finalmente, las nuevas fuentes de dolor desaparecieron, pero su cuerpo seguía sufriendo las consecuencias de la rápida pero atroz operación. Gray ordenó al Heavy-Bot que volviese a girar a Engineer.

-Su cara demuestra que debe estar padeciendo un inmenso dolor, pero aún así no ha gritado. Cada vez me impresiona usted más, señor Conagher- felicitó Gray mientras volvía a colocar la camilla en posición vertical.- No sabe cuanto me alegro de que se vaya a unir a mis filas.

-Aunque me torture... nunca me uniré a usted- aseguró Engineer con voz temblorosa y débil debido al dolor.

Gray Mann ignoró por completo las palabras desafiantes de Engineer y encendió un ordenador cercano.

\- Dígame: ¿qué cree usted que diferencia a las personas de los robots?- le preguntó el villano mientras introducía una serie de comandos en el ordenador.

-¿Qué no siguen... a gilipollas... cómo usted?- le insultó Engineer, entre jadeos. Ese comportamiento era más típico de Scout, pero a Dell ya le daba igual el decoro y el respeto. Estaba cansado, furioso y bastante harto del tono de superioridad de Gray.

-Muy gracioso, pero no- respondió Gray cortantemente.- Lo que diferencia a los humanos de los robots son las emociones, los recuerdos, el libre albedrío... porque puedes ponerle a un robot algo de piel sintética y pelo falso y parecerá humano, pero no actuará como tal. ¿Sabe a donde quiero ir a parar?

Engineer no respondió. Las intenciones de Gray le habían quedado claras, pero aún así sabía que las iba a exponer a continuación:

-Voy a bloquear todo lo que te hace humano, salvo tu inteligencia ya que es lo único que necesito, y entonces ya no tendrás reparos en trabajar para mí- prosiguió Gray al ver que no contestaba, mientras no dejaba de teclear en el ordenador.- Para ello, induciré determinadas dosis de dolor a tu cerebro hasta que básicamente dejes de pensar como un individuo. Una vez el proceso de bloqueo este completo, cada vez que intentes tener un pensamiento propio o trates de recordar algo sobre tu identidad, el amiguito que ahora tienes en tu espalda inducirá a tu sistema nervioso un dolor agonizante hasta ahogarlo. En resumen...

-Va a convertir... mi mente en la de … un robot- completó Engineer con frustración. Su única esperanza ya era que sus compañeros de equipo lograsen un rescate milagroso de último momento, pero sabía que eso era imposible. Aunque hubieran descubierto su posición, era poco probable que lograsen llegar a tiempo. Gray debía haber preparado todo por adelantado para evitar que sus compañeros les hallasen.

Gray dejó de teclear.

\- Bueno, ahora sólo resta pulsar la tecla Enter y dará comienzo el proceso- anunció Gray.-¿Últimas palabras?- añadió con maldad.

-Váyase...a la ...mierda.

Con una sonrisa maquiavélica, Gray apretó la tecla y comenzaron la ejecución de los comandos. Inmediatamente una sensación semejante a una sacudida eléctrica recorrió todo el sistema nervioso de Dell, hasta llegar al cerebro. El dolor que le estaba provocando era mucho mayor que el que le había provocado la operación, y el texano no pudo retener sus gritos de agonía absoluta. Sentía como si se estuviera rompiendo en dos por dentro, y apenas podía centrar sus pensamientos entre tanto dolor, pero tenía que hacerlo. No podía dejar que Gray se saliese con la suya, no sin luchar. Con toda su fuerza de voluntad, resistió oleada tras oleada de dolor, aferrándose a sus recuerdos.

\- Resistirse sólo prolongará más lo inevitable- oyó decir a Gray Mann cpn petulancia.- Tarde o temprano acabará desmayándose del dolor y ya no tendrá escapatoria.

Dell sabía que Gray tenía razón: su cuerpo ya había quedado maltratado por la operación anterior y el constante dolor había nublado sus sentidos casi por completo. Pero aún así, lucharía hasta el final.

"No... no quiero acabar aquí... no así... " Pensar cada vez era más y más difícil. "Pero no rogaré... ni me... arrodillaré." Todo se estaba volviendo más oscuro... ya ni si quiera podía oír sus propios gritos.

Finalmente, notó como su consciencia se iba poco a poco, abatida y derrotada por el inmenso dolor.

"Lo... siento... chicos" fue su último pensamiento antes de sucumbir a la oscuridad.

Gray esperó con impaciencia a que su prisionero volviera a abrir los ojos, pero la espera mereció la pena. Cuando este despertó, donde antes había una mirada brillante y llena de desafío, ahora sólo había unos ojos carentes de emoción que no reflejaban nada. Gray le desató y el cuerpo de este cayó de rodillas en el suelo: estaba claro que ya no suponía ninguna amenaza.

-Resuelve esto- ordenó Gray extendiéndole una hoja de papel y un lápiz. En ella había escrito una complicada ecuación que sólo expertos en matemáticas avanzadas podrían resolver.

El hombre que una vez fue Dell, tomó el papel con su única mano temblorosa y resolvió el ejercicio en apenas un minuto. A Gray le costó algo más de tiempo asegurarse de que estaba correcto, pero su satisfacción al comprobar que así era fue inmensa.

Lo había conseguido: la inteligencia del ingeniero estaba intacta, pero su identidad había quedado completamente anulada. Ahora era el momento de reescribirla

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó gray al hombre arrodillado en el suelo.

Este trató de recordar su nombre, pero al intentarlo el dolor agonizante regresó, por lo que su única respuesta fue un quejido de dolor.

-Bueno si no tienes nombre, te llamaré "E-0311"- ponerle un número de serie como el de los Engi-Bots era lo más apropiado para despojarle completamente de su humanidad.

La mente vacía de E-0311 no tardó en asimilar su nuevo nombre. Al menos era un nombre que no le causaría dolor.

-A partir de ahora trabajarás para mi sin reparos y te dirigirás a mi como creador, o de lo contrario volverás a experimentar esa agonía. ¿Entendido?- ordenó Gray.

-Sí, creador- respondió E-0311 en una voz monótona, sólo distinguible a la de un robot por la falta de eco metálico.

\- Tu único cometido es trabajar, trabajar y trabajar, pero tienes permiso para satisfacer tus necesidades básicas cuando te sea necesario- continuó instruyendo Gray.- Ahora acompáñame: tenemos mucho en lo que trabajar antes de nuestra próxima batalla.

-Sí, creador.

Gray Mann sonrió complacido. La primera fase de su plan había funcionado a la perfección. La conquista de Mann Co, junto a la destrucción de la Administradora y esos inútiles mercenarios que los defendían, estaba próxima.


	2. Pérdida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El equipo descubre que Engineer ha desaparecido, dejando detrás a Pyro malherido

Capítulo 2: Pérdida

Bigrock, unas horas antes

Los mercenarios acababan de ganar una batalla corta pero intensa, y se dirigían a disfrutar de un merecido descanso. Medic se quedó rezagado del resto del grupo para asegurarse de dejar su equipo de batalla preparado para el siguiente ataque y estaba pensando en darse una buena ducha, cuando escuchó la alarma que indicaba que uno de sus compañeros estaba en necesidad urgente de asistencia médica. Normalmente, cuando alguien activaba la alarma tras la batalla se debía a que Scout y Soldier habían reñido y el primero había acabado, como mínimo, con una contusión en el cuello. Sin embargo, al comprobar que la alarma que se había activado era la de Engineer, quién sabía que se encontraba aún en el exterior de la base recogiendo piezas de robots, no pudo evitar preocuparse.

Con rapidez volvió a agarrar su equipamiento médico y salió corriendo hacia el campo de batalla en busca de su compañero. La señal que había recibido parecía venir de la mina que contenía los túneles por donde entraban los robots de Gray, así que se apresuró a llegar a ese lugar. Una vez allí, no tardó en encontrar un cuerpo tirado en el suelo junto a un charco de sangre, pero era el de Pyro. El alemán se apresuró a comprobar que su compañero seguía con vida y le alivió descubrir que "sólo" estaba inconsciente debido a la pérdida de sangre. Se apresuró a curarle con rapidez haciendo uso de su pistola médica.

-¿Dónde estará Engineer?- se preguntó consternado, mientras comenzaba a buscar a su compañero.

-¡MEDIC!- oyó gritar a una voz molestamente conocida desde la entrada de la mina.

-Ahora estoy ocupado, Scout- replicó Medic, irritado.

-Es que me he cortado con un folio y... - comenzó a explicar el bostoniano, pero se detuvo al ver el cuerpo de Pyro.- ¡Hostia puta! ¿Qué ha pasado?

-No lo sé. Engineer avisó de que necesitaba de mi curación, pero es Pyro el que ha aparecido herido de gravedad... - respondió Medic sin mirarle, prosiguiendo su búsqueda.- Ya que estás aquí, ayúdame a buscarlo o al menos a ver si encuentras alguna pista de dónde puede haber ido.

-Vale, ¿pero que pasa con Pyro?

-Sólo está inconsciente. Ya le he sanado la herida, pero aún tengo que sacarle la bala, lo cual podría darnos una pista sobre quién le disparó, y meterle sangre- le tranquilizó Medic.- ¿ Me vas a ayudar o no?- añadió al verle parado.

Scout asintió y comenzó a explorar el área. Sin embargo, una duda apareció en su mente y sintió que debía compartirla con el alemán:

-Doc, no creerás que ha sido Engi quien ha disparado a Pyro, ¿verdad?

-Lo dudo mucho, y menos por la espalda. No es su estilo- respondió Medic tras pensarlo un par de segundos. Sin embargo, una parte de él no podía evitar sospechar del desaparecido.

Continuaron buscando varios minutos más en silencio. No hallaron restos de sangre, balas perdidas o muestras de que pudiera haberse producido un enfrentamiento. Estaban a punto de rendirse cuando Scout decidió echar un ojo en uno de los túneles. Sin embargo, al avanzar unos pocos metros se dio cuenta de que no podría encontrar nada en un sitio tan oscuro sin una linterna. Frustrado, dio una patada al suelo, su pie impactando contra un objeto, el cual pudo localizar gracias a al sonido que este hizo al chocar contra la pared. Scout lo cogió y lo llevó a la luz del exterior.

\- ¡He encontrado el PDA de Engi! - anunció entusiasmado al comprobar el objeto.

\- Se le debió caer del bolsillo... ¿dónde estaba?- quiso saber Medic.

\- Un poco más allá de la entrada del túnel por el que Gray suele introducir los tanques.

-Deberíamos volver a la base y coger alguna fuente de luz: quizás encontremos más pistas. Además, Pyro probablemente esté en un estado anémico y necesita ya la transfusión de sangre. Quizás cuando despierte, podamos sacarle algo más de información sobre lo ocurrido.

-Sacarle información a Pyro...- repitió Scout estupefacto. Aquello era una idea absurda:- Engineer era el único que se podía hacer una idea aproximada de lo que dice, y no sabemos dónde está.

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo- le respondió el alemán quitándole importancia.

Cuando Medic y Scout regresaron a la base, se encontraron con la escena habitual: Miss Pauling repasando unos documentos, Spy diciéndole a Sniper que se diera una ducha mientras este se tomaba un café, Demo durmiendo la mona, Heavy sacando brillo a Sasha y Soldier dibujando malamente el plan para la siguiente batalla, y que nadie iba a seguir, en la pared.

El primero en notar a los recién llegados fue Sniper, quien se sorprendió a ver a Medic cargando con Pyro y la cara larga de Scout:

-¿Ha pasado algo?

Al oír la pregunta, el resto del equipo se giró a los recién llegados y Demo se despertó sobresaltado. Mientras Medic llevaba a Pyro a la enfermería, Scout, relató al detalle todo lo que había ocurrido.

-Ya le he extraído la bala a Pyro y le puesto sangre. Es una bala de revólver- anunció Medic pocos minutos después con una expresión de alivio. Si hubiera sido una bala de escopeta o de pistola, las sospechas que pudieran pesar sobre Engineer se agravarían.

-Entonces ha debido ser un Spy-Bot- dijo Spy.

-¿Y quién nos dice que no has sido tú?-le echó en cara Scout.

-¡Equipo no acusarse mutuamente de traición!- le respondió Heavy en un tono amenazante.- Además, Spy estar repasando plan para mañana con Heavy todo el rato.

-¿Es qué no os gusta mi plan o qué?- se quejo Soldier.

-No, sólo queríamos ver si se podía mejorar, pero hemos comprobado que es infalible- mintió Spy descaradamente, aunque la sonrisa de satisfacción de Soldier indicaba que este no se había dado cuenta del tono de falsedad. Luego, volvió a dirigirse a Medic: -¿ seguro que no había ni rastro de Engineer aparte de su PDA?

-No había más rastros de sangre y ninguno de los dos encontramos nada sospechoso en el camino hacia el túnel ni a nuestro regreso- informó el doctor.

-¿Y si ha sido Merasmus?- sugirió Demoman.

\- Tú siempre aprovechas lo mínimo para echarle las culpas al mago de poca monta con el fin de que montemos una "caza de brujas"- le recriminó Sniper.

\- Se llevó mi ojo. Es personal- se excusó el escocés.

\- Se me ocurren varias posibilidades- comenzó a decir Miss Pauling.- O bien Engineer accedió voluntariamente a ir con Gray a cambio de la vida de Pyro, o bien ha sido secuestrado y Pyro ha sido un daño colateral. Otra posibilidad que se me ocurre es que puede que halla decidido unirse a Gray para acabar con él desde dentro y fingió que mataba a Pyro para ganarse su confianza, aunque dudo que hiciese algo tan temerario y estúpido. No creo que Engineer nos haya traicionado porque él sabe de sobra las consecuencias que eso traería, por no hablar de que de ser así no habría avisado a Medic de que Pyro estaba herido. O puede que..

\- Teorizar no nos servirá de nada- gruñó Medic, interrumpiendo las cavilaciones de Miss Pauling.

-¡Tenemos que actuar!- se indignó Soldier.- Mientras estamos aquí, Engi está en peligro- exclamó dando un golpe en la mesa.- ¡Quizás Gray ya le esté lavando el cerebro con su propaganda comunista! ¡Id a por las armas chicos! Ya nos hemos colado antes en la base de ese hippie y lo volveremos a hacer.

-Dirás que TÚ te has colado en la base- le recordó Scout.

-Ey, Miss Pauling y Heavy vinieron conmigo la última vez.

-Y tuvimos que huir como ratas cuando ese Engi-Bot nos delató- dijo Miss Pauling con un suspiro.- Lo siento Soldier: ya no podemos usar tu método para infiltrarnos. nos capturarían en segundos.

-¡Estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo de ser capturado por Engi! ¿Quién está conmigo?

Los mercenarios normalmente no seguirían a Soldier a ciegas, pero la urgencia de ayudar a Engineer les hacia dudar de si seguirle o no. En ese mismo instante, el móvil de Miss Pauling comenzó a sonar.

\- Aguardad: Es la Administradora...- dijo ella al equipo antes de contestar.- ¿Sí, señora?

-Ordena a los mercenarios que se queden en Bigrock- ordenó la fría voz de la Administradora.- Si os marcháis para lanzaros en busca del señor Conagher, no sólo dejaríais este edificio de Mann Co desprotegido, si no que es bastante posible que acabaseis cayendo directamente en una trampa.

-Pero, ¿que pasa con Engineer?¿Cree que existe la posibilidad de que Gray sólo le esté usando de cebo?- le preguntó Miss Pauling a su jefa.

Hubo una pequeña pausa. Probablemente la Administradora estaría fumando y había echado una calada.

-Dudo que Gray tenga intención de matarle: sus conocimientos e inteligencia tienen demasiado valor, así que debe estar tramando algo y no creo que se limite sólo a usarlo como reclamo- respondió finalmente la Administradora.- Aún así, es de vital importancia recuperar al señor Conagher lo antes posible. Sólo pido que no os precipitéis. No quiero perder la guerra por un movimiento temerario.

\- ¿Deberíamos esperar a ver que ocurre?

\- Sería lo más sensato.

-¿Y si le está torturando para sacarle información?

-Miss Pauling, ese hombre tiene una gran fortaleza mental y siempre ha sabido que tarde o temprano se convertiría en objetivo de Gray, por lo que está preparado. No le sacará información tan fácilmente. Ordena a los mercenarios que esperen. Adiós.

Y con esas últimas palabras, la Administradora cortó la comunicación.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Demo con interés.

-La Administradora quiere que nos quedemos aquí. Dice que duda que Engi corra peligro de muerte y le preocupa que caigamos en un atrampa.

-¿En serio? ¿La arpía preocupada por nosotros?- replicó el escocés con incredulidad.

-Evidentemente no somos nosotros los que le preocupamos, sino Mann Co- respondió Sniper.- Si caemos en una trampa, probablemente no tenga tiempo de buscar sustitutos para defender esta sucursal y la mina.

\- ¡¿ Y que le hace pensar que le haremos caso y no acudiremos al rescate de Engi?!- bramó Soldier con furia.- Puede que a ella no le importe nuestras vidas, pero yo no pienso dejar a uno de mis camaradas en manos del enemigo.

\- No es eso: ella quiere que rescatamos a Engineer, pero no quiere que nos precipitemos- informó Miss Pauling.- Necesitamos un plan a prueba de todo. Además, no sabemos que está tramando Gray realmente.

-¿Entonces que hacemos? ¿Esperar?- preguntó Scout con impaciencia.

\- Podemos empezar por trazar un plan de acción- sugirió Miss Pauling.

\- Vale, en ese caso haré el mejor plan de la historia- se ofreció Soldier.- Pero, aunque me pese admitirlo, no puedo hacer un plan de tal envergadura sólo. Spy, Heavy: como buenos americanos que sois, y los segundos mejores estrategas despúes de mi, confiaré en vosotros para ayudarme con la estrategia.

-Faltaría más- accedió Spy con tono de sarna. Heavy se limitó a asentir.

-¿Huddah?- se oyó preguntar a Pyro.

El equipo se giró para ver que el pirómano estaba de pie en la entrada de la sala, con un su cuerpo indicando un gesto de confusión.

-Anda, mirad quién se ha despertado- dijo Scout.- Eh, friki, ¿que os pasado a Engi y a ti?- le preguntó al recién llegado, quien no tardó en responder con su forma habitual de hablar.- Y... no he entendido una mierda.

-Eh, Pyro, ¿puedes dibujar lo qué os ha pasado?- le pidió Miss Pauling con amabilidad mientras le daba a Pyro varios folios y ceras de colores. Pyro aplaudió con ilusión: le encantaba dibujar. Agarró las ceras y los folios con entusiasmo y comenzó a dibujar con energía. El resto del equipo contempló cómo trazaba con la habilidad de un niño de diez años.

A los pocos minutos, Pyro le devolvió a Miss Pauling tres de dibujos. En el primero, una especie de rana robot vestida como Spy atacaba a Pyro por la espalda; en el segundo, Pyro estaba tumbado en el suelo y una segunda rana robot atacaba a un oso de peluche vestido como Engineer. En el tercero Pyro tenía varias "Z" dibujadas alrededor suya y las dos ranas se llevaban al oso de peluche, que también tenía "Z" dibujadas alrededor.

-Entiendo...- decía Miss Pauling mientras examinaba los dibujos.

-¿En serio? Para mí no tiene sentido- comentó Scout mirando por encima de su hombre.

-Pyro ve la realidad distorsionada, pero no es tan difícil descifrar que es lo que está viendo- explicó Miss Pauling, y a continuación procedió a relatar su interpretación: - las ranas son Spy-Bots...

\- Ja. Hasta Pyro sabe que Spy es una rana francesa asquerosa- interrumpió Scout. Spy le lanzó una mirada asesina al bostoniano, pero no dijo nada.

-... El oso es claramente Engineer: él mismo tiene un peluche similar- continuó Miss Pauling, ignorando el comentario de Scout.- Por lo tanto, podemos deducir que dos Spy-Bot atacaron a Pyro y Engineer y tras dejar incapacitado al primero, dejaron inconsciente a Engineer y lo último que vio Pyro antes de desmayarse por la pérdida de sangre es como los dos se lo llevaban.

Pyro asintió con energía: había ocurrido tal y como Miss Pauling había relatado.

-Entonces confirmamos que ha sido un secuestro- comentó Medic.

\- Y debía de estar bien planeado: Gray sabía que Engineer se quedaría a solas, con Pyro como única compañía, y por eso sólo necesito utilizar dos robots- puntualizó Spy.

-En fin conocemos el cómo, pero aún nos falta la información más importante- dijo Sniper, y a continuación añadió:- ¿qué es lo que pretende?

–

Habían pasado dos días desde que Gray Mann había capturado a Engineer. Aunque le había dejado un par de horas para que se recuperase del doloroso proceso, aquella misma noche habían comenzado a trabajar en la fase dos de su plan. Durante esos dos días, había mandado pequeñas hordas de robots a Bigrock, por si acaso los mercenarios habían dejado el lugar desprotegido, sólo para comprobar que los mercenarios no se habían movido de allí. ¿Acaso les importaba poco la desaparición de su compañero o quizás ella les había prohibido moverse de la base? Gray estaba más inclinado a la segunda opción que la primera.

"Bueno, unas cuantas veintenas de robots menos no importarán si el plan funciona" pensó Gray, quitándole importancia a las derrotas sufridas mientras observaba a E-0311 dar los últimos retoques al proyecto en el que habían estado trabajando.

Tal y como Gray había previsto, E-0311 era el trabajador perfecto. No hacía preguntas, no se quejaba, no exigía y lo más importante: no pedía paga. Las únicas ocasiones en las que había dicho algo, era para corregir algún fallo o sugerir una mejora.

-¿Cómo va todo?- le preguntó

-Todo en orden, creador- respondió este.- Esta armadura optimizará mi capacidad de combate. Gracias a ella podré causar más daños a nuestros enemigos que cualquier otra unidad. Voy a proceder a probármela, para asegurarme que se adapta a mi cuerpo.

La armadura estaba echa de un metal especialmente resistente, en especial el casco, diseñado para proteger de los certeros disparos a la cabeza. El brazo izquierdo podía desplegar escudo capaces de resistir balas, fuego y explosiones, y en la espalda habían instalado un par propulsores que le permitirían volar durante un corto periodo de tiempo. El único lugar del cuerpo que no cubría la armadura era la cara, pero Gray tenía un motivo para dejarla a descubierto: asegurarse de que los mercenarios supieran contra quien estaban luchando.

Junto a la armadura descasaba un enorme puño mecánico capaz de derribar paredes y en el antebrazo de este, había dos cañones de escopeta con la misma candencia de fuego que una mini-centinela. Ese puño estaba destinado a sustituir la vieja mano mecánica de Engineer, "El forajido", el cual se había encargado él mismo de extraer y destruir tras su captura, y había sustituido temporalmente por una mano robótica sin ninguna capacidad de combate.

Gray había invertido mucho dinero en toda aquella tecnología. Un fracaso en su plan a estas alturas, tendría fatales consecuencias económicas y probablemente tendría que pasar al plan B para hacerse con Mann Co, pero ese no era un plan muy fiable ya que requería que Saxton Hale no quisiese luchar contra una niña pequeña.

No obstante, el plan actual tampoco era perfecto: al tener los recuerdos de su vida anterior bloqueados, Gray no podía sacar nada de información sobre la Administradora, el resto de mercenarios o Mann Co de E-0311. Retirar el bloqueo de sus recuerdos no era una opción, ya que con ellos también volvería la verdadera personalidad de Dell y este no estaba dispuesto a responder. Aún así, si el plan tenía éxito, no necesitaría ninguna clase de información: una vez MannCo estuviera en su poder obtendría el Australium y con el Australium su victoria e inmortalidad, estarían aseguradas y no habría nada que la Administradora pudiera hacer al respecto.

Gray contempló a E-0311: la armadura se adaptaba su cuerpo perfectamente.

-Entonces,¿ está todo listo para mañana?- le preguntó a su marioneta.

\- Afirmativo, creador- contestó este mientras se quitaba la débil mano metálica .- Conquistaré MannCo...

E-0311 agarró el puño de combate y comenzó a ajustarlo en su brazo. El puño se adaptó al sistema nervioso como si fuera una mano de carne y hueso. E-0311 apretó el puño con fuerza y dijo con una voz capaz de congelar el más ardiente de los volcanes:

-...Y destruiré a todo aquel que se interponga en mi camino.


	3. Choque frontal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El equipo se encuentra cara a cara con la creación de Gray

Capítulo 3:Choque frontal

Era el tercer día desde que Engineer había sido secuestrado. Los mercenarios estaban impacientes y frustrados, pero el hecho de que Gray no hubiera cesado de atacarles les había impedido poner en marcha cualquier plan que podrían haber hecho. Sin las armas centinelas del texano, el equipo tenía dificultades añadidas para despachar las oleadas de robots pequeños, y sin dispensadores tenían que ser cuidadosos con su munición. Al final de cada batalla, quedaban tan agotados que lanzarse al rescate de Engineer podría considerarse un suicidio incluso si tuvieran un plan.

Aún no habían logrado perfeccionar un plan que les permitiese un rescate fácil y sin víctimas. La primera noche tras el secuestro en Engineer, Spy y Sniper se habían aproximado a la base de Gray para investigar, pero encontraron la única entrada protegida hasta arriba con armas centinelas, y todo pequeño recoveco por el que pudieran entran estaba guardado por al menos dos Robo-Pyros y un Robo-Heavy. Evidentemente, tras la última incursión de Soldier, Gray había reforzado las defensas. La única manera que se le ocurría a Spy de poder entrar en la base enemiga era abordar un tanque de carga, pero eso era demasiado arriesgado para un grupo numeroso, por no hablar de que salir sin ser detectados iba a resultar casi imposible.

-Maldito comunista del diablo- gruñía un furioso Soldier pensando en Gray mientras desayunaba.- Cómo le ponga las manos encima... A saber lo que le estará haciendo a Engi. Seguro que a estas alturas ya le ha lavando el cerebro con su propaganda.

Evitar que Soldier se lanzara al rescate de Engineer había sido complicado. La tarde anterior habían tenido que sedarlo porque estaba empeñado en atacar la base de Gray él sólo, aunque muriese en el intento.

-¿De verdad creéis que sigue vivo?- preguntó Scout con tono de desesperación.

\- Si Gray hubiera querido matarlo, lo habría hecho en el acto en vez de tomarse la molestia de capturarle- le respondió Spy.

\- ¿Y si lo mató después porque se negó a colaborar con él?- insistió Scout.

\- Dudo que Gray se rindiera tan rápido- respondió Miss Pauling.

\- Pero y si...

\- Suficiente- le interrumpió Heavy.- Heavy tener sentimiento de que Engi sigue con vida. Equipo sólo deber esperar oportunidad para salvarle.

Scout murmuró "no sé yo..." y trató de centrarse en comer. De vez en cuando miraba al hueco vacío en la mesa con melancolía, al igual que el resto del equipo.

\- Atención: se aproxima un tanque de carga. Preparaos para el ataque- anunció la Administradora.

\- ¿En serio? Es el tercer día consecutivo- se quejó Sniper.- Nunca había atacado tan seguido...

\- Eso podría significar que quiere mantenernos ocupados para evitar que rescatemos a Engi- supuso Demoman.

\- Es una posibilidad- concordó Miss Pauling.- Pero no perdáis el tiempo: debéis preparados ya. Quizás si hoy conseguimos una victoria rápida, por fin avancemos algo en el plan de rescate.

El equipo acató las órdenes de inmediato y prepararon su equipamiento con rapidez. Cinco minutos más tarde, Heavy, Medic, Soldier, Scout, Pyro y Demoman estaban en la mina en primera línea de batalla, apuntando sus armas hacia el interior del túnel por el que solían llegar la primera oleada de robots. Sniper, Spy, y Miss Pauling se encargaban de guardar la base de la posible intrusión de algún Robo-Spy con intención de robar datos importantes, aunque permanecían alerta por si necesitaban relevar a alguno de sus compañeros.

En un principio, la batalla se libró como cualquier otra que hubieron luchado en Bigrock: Gray siempre enviaba sus robots en oleadas que seguían el mismo orden y cantidad, aunque la falta de Engineer en la primera línea de defensa aumentaba bastante la dificultad de superarlas. Pese a esto, el equipo había logrado coordinarse perfectamente y lograban superar horda tras horda de robots.

Sin embargo, ignoraban lo que se avecinaba.

Sniper estaba apostado en uno de los balcones del edificio cuando vio algo brillar en el cielo. Rápidamente sacó su rifle e hizo zoom en el extraño objeto volador. En un primer vistazo parecía ser un nuevo robot de Gray. "Lo que nos faltaba: a Gray le ha dado por hacer robots voladores" gruñó mentalmente. El australiano se dispuso a bajarlo del cielo de un tiro, pero al poner la cabeza a tiro, reconoció un rostro familiar.

\- Miss Pauling, creo que ya hace falta plan de rescate- le comentó Sniper a su compañera, quien ese instante se encontraba patrullando por ahí cerca. Miss Pauling le dirigió una mirada de confusión, a lo que Sniper respondió señalando a su rifle. La joven se dirigió a mirar por el zoom.

-No sé a que te refie...- decía mientras buscaba en la distancia con el rifle, pero sus palabras se interrumpieron al encontrar lo que había llamado la atención de Sniper.- Oh, mierda. Debo avisar a los demás.

Mientras tanto, el equipo que defendía la línea delantera estaba entusiasmado: estaban ganando esta batalla con una rapidez y facilidad asombrosas. ¡Quizás ese por fin sería el día que pudieran idear ese tan ansiado plan de rescate! El único que no compartía ese entusiasmo era Heavy, quien tenía la sensación de que era demasiado fácil, como si Gray quisiera que se confiaran. Sin embargo, no compartió sus sospechas con sus compañeros, ya que no quería desmotivarles.

-Scout, ¿me recibes?

-¿Pasa algo, Miss Pauling?- preguntó Scout sorprendido al oír la voz de su compañera por el auricular. Miss Pauling no solía usar el canal de comunicación en medio de la batalla.

-Ten...que... aros...- fue lo único que alcanzó a oír el bostoniano, ya que extraños ruidos estaban empezando a solapar el canal.

-Espera, la señal es débil- le informó mientras trataba de ajustar la señal de la antena receptora instalada en su auricular, pero lo único que conseguía era agravar las interferencias.

-¿Sc...ut? ¿Me o...?

-¿Miss Pauling? ¡Te estoy perdiendo!- le gritó a su compañera. Finalmente, dejó de oír su voz y lo único que se oía era estático.- Que raro... ¿serán sólo interferencias o le habrá pasado algo?- le comentó a sus compañeros, quienes sin bajar la guardia de la batalla, habían prestado atención al breve intercambio (o intento de intercambio) verbal entre Scout y Miss Pauling.

-Es probable que Gray esté interfiriendo la señal- se le ocurrió a Demo a la vez que reventaba a un Robo-Soldier con una granada.

-Que extraño... - dijo Medic, preocupado mientras alternaba el rayo curativo de la Medigun entre Heavy y Pyro.- Bueno, la cantidad de robots que van entrando ha disminuido bastante, así que Heavy, Pyro, y yo podremos detenerlos un rato y pillar el dinero. El resto id a mirar si ha pasado algo en la base- les pidió.

Scout, Demoman y Soldier salieron corriendo en dirección al edificio principal. Pero a mitad de camino oyeron una traca de disparos que les hizo detenerse.

-¡Cuerpo a tierra!- ordenó Soldier.

Los tres mercenarios lograron cubrirse a tiempo de la ráfaga de balas tras un bidón cercano.

-¿En serio el creador está teniendo problemas con una panda de cobardes debiluchos?- oyeron preguntar a una voz familiar.

Con precaución, los tres mercenarios abandonaron su escondites, sólo para encontrarse frente a frente con su compañero desaparecido, portando una impresionante armadura de combate.

-¿Dell?- preguntó Scout anonadado.

-¡Engi! ¡Estás vivo! ¡Estábamos preocupados por ti!- exclamó Soldier con alegría.

-¡Soldier, espera!

Soldier se aproximó a saludar a su compañero, ignorando la llamada de Demoman (quién había detectado algo peligroso en el comportamiento y apariencia del texano), sólo para recibir un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago que lo lanzó varios metros hacia atrás, estrellándolo contra la pared. Demoman fue corriendo a socorrer al americano.

-¿Pero qué diablos te pasa?- le gritó enfadado Soldier a "Engi" mientras Demo le ayudaba a incorporarse.

-Debo eliminar a los enemigos del creador- se limitó a responder su atacante.

-¡Engi!¡ ¿Te has vuelto loco?! Somos nosotros, tu equipo- le gritó Scout, saliendo al paso.

E-0311 contempló al trío de mercenarios. Su creador le había advertido que al ver que no tenían posibilidades de ganar contra él, tratarían de engañarle y ganarse su confianza, sólo para apuñalarle por la espalda.

"Qué raro... " pensaba E-0311. "No recuerdo haberles visto nunca, pero sus rostros son tan familiares. Tengo el sentimiento de que los conozc..." sus pensamientos se vieron cortados por una corriente de dolor. No debía sentir. No debía pensar. Sólo actuar.

\- Esta unidad no responde al nombre de "Engi". Esta unidad es "E-0311". Y vosotros sólo sois una panda de mentirosos que se interponen en los planes de mi creador- acusó una vez el dolor hubo pasado. Apenas habían sido un par de segundos, por lo que sus enemigos no parecían haber notado nada.- Ahora, es momento que os enfrentéis a vuestra muerte. Y no penséis en pedir refuerzos: hemos interferido las señales de comunicación.

\- Venga, tío. La armadura esta guay y todo, pero déjate ya de brom...

Las palabras de Scout se vieron cortadas por una ráfaga de balas, que el bostoniano logró esquivar a duras penas. Soldier y Demoman se apresuraron a contraatacar con granadas y cohetes, pero el que una vez había sido su compañero había desplegado un escudo con su brazo izquierdo y bloqueó los proyectiles como si fueran bolas de papel tiradas por un niño pequeño.

Ante aquello y la incertidumbre de estar luchando contra uno de los suyos, a los mercenarios sólo se les ocurrió una cosa...

-¡Retirada estratégica!- gritó Soldier.

... huir despavoridos y reagruparse con el resto del equipo.

-¡Os lo dije! ¡Le ha lavado el cerebro con propaganda comunista!- gritaba Soldier mientras huía.

-Eso no suena a propaganda comunista...- contradijo Demoman.- De hecho no parece que haya mucha diferencia entre Engi y un robot de Gray ahora mismo.

-¡¿Qué no hay diferencia?! ¡¿Tu has visto esa mierda que lleva encima?!- le discutió el americano.

-Me refería a su comportamiento.

-Ah... es cierto. ¿Entonces Gray ha sustituido el cerebro de Engi por el de un robot o qué? ¿Tu qué piensas Scout? ¿Scout?

Al comprobar que su compañero no respondía, Soldier se detuvo en su carrera y se giró para atrás, sólo para comprobar que no había ni rastro del bostoniano.

-Mierda- dijeron ambos Soldier y Demoman a la vez.

-.-

Si bien en un primer momento Scout parecía haber logrado esquivar la ráfaga de balas de E-0311, una de ellas había impactado en la pierna derecha del mercenario, dejándole incapaz de correr. En vista de esto, E-0311 lo había agarrado con su mano izquierda y lo tenía inmovilizado contra la pared.

-¿Últimas palabras?- le preguntó apuntando los cañones de escopeta instalados en su puño mejorado hacia la sien.

Scout trataba de ocultarlo, pero no podía negar que nunca había pasado tanto miedo como el que estaba pasando en ese momento. Engi estaba imponente con esa armadura, pero lo más aterrador era que ni en la mirada ni en la voz del texano había rastro alguno de humanidad. ¿De verdad iba a matarle? ¿De verdad iba a morir a manos de una persona a la que había considerado un amigo?

-Engi, Dell... ¿por qué estás haciendo esto?- le preguntó Scout, en un intento de darle sentido a la situación.

-Ya te lo he dicho, idiota sin cerebro: está unidad no responde a esos nombres- le respondió este con frialdad.- Y sólo estoy haciendo lo mismo que vosotros: cumpliendo órdenes

-Pero somos tu equipo. Llevamos cinco años luchando juntos. Aunque discutamos, nos insultemos mutuamente, e incluso nos peleemos entre nosotros, al final de día sabemos que podemos contar los unos con los otros- le replicó intentando apelar a sus emociones, pero el semblante de su ex-compañero permanecía igual.- ¡¿Es que no te acuerdas de nada?!

E-0311 sopesó por un segundo las palabras de Scout. ¿Acaso había algo que recordar? No, sólo importaban las órdenes. Seguir las órdenes no causaba dolor. Seguir las órdenes era lo correcto. Además, aquellas palabras eran probablemente una mentira desesperada del joven mercenario intentando salvar su vida.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué tenía tenía la sensación de que lo que estaba diciendo ese chico era verdad? ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que había algo mal en toda aquella situación? ¿Qué era lo que no encajaba? Se llevó las manos a la cabeza: el dolor estaba volviendo. Aquello no era lógico...

Por su parte, Scout ahora tenía la oportunidad de huir, pero no podía evitar notar algo extraño en el comportamiento de E-0311, cómo si le costara moverse. De pronto se había quedado paralizado en el sitio y parecía estar sufriendo algún tipo de convulsión. La fascinación y confusión de ver en aquel estado a alguien tan imponente, junto al dolor de su pierna, le impedían marcharse .

-E-0311, ¿qué estás haciendo?- oyó E-0311 decir a su jefe a través del comunicador, con tono de frustración- Dispara ya a la cabeza de ese niñato.

Sin embargo, E-0311 retrocedió. Era como si de pronto su parte instintiva, que le incitaba a obedecer las órdenes que le evitarían seguir sufriendo un dolor que aumentaba por momentos, y una parte emocional, aquella corazonada de que su "enemigo" no mentía, que había olvidado que tuviese hubieran entrando en conflicto, mientras su lado racional no acababa de dar con la lógica de está situación. ¿Por qué tenía que sufrir cada vez que pensaba fuera de los parámetros que le daba una persona a la que no recordaba de nada salvo cuando había abierto los ojos dos días antes? Es más, ¿por qué no recordaba nada? Los humanos no eran máquinas que se pudieran crear de la nada, y por su anatomía estaba claro que él era humano. Entonces, ¿por qué le faltaban tantos recuerdos?

"¿Quién soy?"

Dio un paso, tembloroso debido al creciente dolor, hacia delante, cosa que hizo a Scout recular hacia atrás. E-0311, le miró con intensidad. Aquel chico le conocía. Le había llamado por un nombre: Dell...

Dell Conagher.

Al recordar su nombre, fue como si de pronto una cascada se abriese paso por su cabeza. Un aluvión de memorias acudieron a su mente: recuerdos sobre su vida, su trabajo como mercenario, sus compañeros... Junto a los recuerdos, estaba el dolor, que no dejaba de aumentar, intentando ahogar sus pensamientos y volver a reprimir su mente, volver a convertirlo en una máquina con cuerpo de hombre. Pero en ese momento, sentía algo más fuerte que el dolor: rabia. Una rabia causada por los recuerdos de Gray y la manera en la que le torturaba.

-¡¿A qué estás esperando para acabar con él?!- oyó gritar a ese impresentable.

-No... lo... haré- gruñó entre dientes a causa del dolor y la furia.

-¡¿E-0311? ¿Qué estás diciendo?!

-¡Cállate de una jodida vez, hijo de puta!- le gritó en un intentó de liberar tensión.

-¡¿Pero qué diab...?!

Dell cortó la comunicación con Gray de manera brusca, y cayó de rodillas al suelo. El dolor que estaba padeciendo era insufrible, pero necesitaba hablar con Scout: era su única esperanza de salvarse. Debía aguantar.

\- Hola, Jeremy- le dijo a su compañero a duras penas, en un tono más relajado que el que había usado en su conversación con Gray.

-¿Engi?¿Eres tú de verdad?- preguntó Scout, a quien la súbita rebelión de E-0311 le había pillado por sorpresa, pero aún más sorprendente le había resultado el reconocer el tono habitual de Engi. Se levantó cojeando con la intención de ayudar a levantarse a su compañero, que seguía de rodillas en el suelo, con una expresión de dolor extremo en su rostro.

-No te acerques, pero tampoco te quedes quieto- le ordenó este al adivinar sus intenciones.- Mi cuerpo podría atacar de manera instintiva- dejó escapar un quejido de dolor.- Dios... esto es horrible.

-¡¿Pero que mierda te ha hecho Gray?!- le preguntó Scout. Al temor y preocupación les estaba empezando a superar la indignación y la furia al ver su compañero en aquel estado tan lamentable.

-Es complicado... Podría decirse que ha conseguido reprogramar mi cerebro para que haga lo que él quiera. Pero al final, parece que su "control mental" no era tan fuerte como él pensaba. Eso sí, es jodidamente doloroso.

Scout contempló a su compañero. Al final parecía que Soldier no iba tan mal encaminado cuando afirmaba que Gray lo había secuestrado para lavarle el cerebro.

-¡Marchémonos de aquí! ¡Seguro que Medic puede curarte!- le pidió a su compañero.

-Scout... Escucha: apenas me queda tiempo antes de que el dolor me haga perder la consciencia de nuevo, lo cual probablemente reactive el control mental, ya que eso fue lo que ocurrió cuando Gray me capturó. El aparato que Gray está usando para controlarme está en mi espalda, bajo la armadura. No te acerques ahora a intentar quitármelo: ya te he dicho que podría perder el control de mis instintos y dispararte para dejar de padecer esta mierda. Además, el maldito cacharro infernal está generando unas corrientes del carajo y debe de haber alcanzado una temperatura bastante elevada. Creo que se me está quemando la piel de la espalda, pero de lo que me duele la puta cabeza apenas lo noto.

-Dios, por esa cantidad de insultos tienes que estar muy muy enfadado.

-Créeme: me estoy manteniendo despierto de pura rabia. Como le ponga las manos encima al hijo de puta ese...- las palabras de Engineer se vieron cortadas por un aumento momentáneo en la intensidad del dolor.- Agg, genial: pensar en lo que le haría lo agrava.

-Entonces, ¿cómo te sacamos de esta?

-¿De verdad crees que tengo la cabeza como para pensar en mi propio rescate?- preguntó Engineer con sarna, pero una subida en la intensidad del dolor inesperada le hizo soltar un grito de dolor.- ¡Jooder! ¡¿Pero a qué clase de sádico se le ocurre crear algo así?!- notaba cómo su cuerpo estaba llegando al límite de lo que podía soportar.- En fin, creo que no me queda mucho tiempo, así que atento: la armadura está diseñada para resistir todas y cada una de vuestras armas y ataques. No tiene ningún punto débil ni fallos en el diseño, así que vais a tener que pensar en algún tipo de trampa para incapacitarme. Tenéis que coordinados: si os enfrentáis a E-0311 individualmente, os va a aniquilar.

-Entiendo. Mira, no soy el mejor pensando planes, pero haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para sacarte de esta- prometió Scout.

A pesar de su sufrimiento, Engineer sonrió, pues creía en las palabras de Scout.

\- Ahora vete. Ya apenas me mantengo despierto y no sé cuanto tardaré en recuperar la consciencia de nuevo. Cuando lo haga ya no seré yo. No dejéis que el otro tipo os mate, ¿vale?

-No te preocupes: saldremos vivos de esta- le aseguró el bostoniano con determinación. A continuación se dió la vuelta y, cojenado, se dirigió hacia la mina a reunirse con sus compañeros.

-Cuento con vosotros...- dijo Engineer con un último aliento, antes de desplomarse inconsciente el suelo.

Scout tardó un par de minutos en llegar a su destino debido a la cojera, pero finalmente se encontró con sus compañeros, quienes estaban terminando de destrozar a un par de Robo-Heavys.

-¡Scout! ¡Estás vivo!- exclamó soldier con alivio y alegría.- ¿Cómo te has escapado? ¡Te dábamos por muerto!

-Oh sí, ahora fingid que os preocupáis por mí, pero bien que no habéis venido a rescatarme de Mazinger Z versión copia china- replicó el bostoniano con resentimiento.

-Íbamos a ir a por ti en cuanto nos reuniésemos con Heavy, Medic y Pyro para contraatacar, de verdad. Pero un grupo de robo Scouts nos tendió una emboscada y cuando terminamos de despacharlos pues pensamos que igual ya estábas muerto- se excusó Demoman.

-Pues no estoy muerto, "sólo" tengo un par de balas en la pierna- replicó el bostoniano.

-Ya te curo quejica- le dijo Medic, exasperado. A continuación añadió- Soldier nos ha contado a que Engi os ha atacado... ¿es cierto?

-Sí y no...

Scout comenzó a relatar lo que había ocurrido cuando él y Engi se habían quedado a solas.

-Entonces, ¿Engineer no nos ha traicionado?- quiso asegurarse Medic.

-¡Claro que no! - exclamó Soldier.- Ese comunista de Gray le ha lavado el cerebro con su propaganda, pero en el fondo sigue siendo un americano de pura cepa y por eso logró ganar tiempo para que Scout huyera de él.

-Y dale con la maldita propaganda comunista...- gruñó Demoman, y mentalmente añadió "como vuelva a soltar la chorrada de la propaganda una vez más, le meto el lanzacohetes en la boca".

-No exactamente. Por lo que me ha dicho, Gray le ha puesto un cacharro que le lanza una especie de descarga eléctrica cada vez que recuerda algo o piensa fuera de las órdenes que le de Gray- explicó Scout.

-Eso suena horrible, pero no puedo evitar encontrarlo fascinante...- comentó Medic.

-Espera, si esa ser la situación. ¿Cómo lograr Engi contar eso?- le cuestionó Heavy.

-No sé cómo, pero consiguió romper ese control mental- respondió Scout.- Me contó todo eso entre gestos de agonía y quejidos de dolor. Y la verdad, parecía estar a punto de morirse mientras hablaba.

El semblante de sus compañeros cambió a una expresión resultado de una mezcla de estupefacción y furia (aunque en el caso de Pyro, lo único que había delatado aquella emoción era una especie de grito ahogado).

-¡ Tenemos que hacer algo!- gritó Soldier con ira, cargando su lanzacohetes.- ¡No puedo permitir que uno de mis soldados sufra de esa manera! Y cuando le rescatemos, pienso hacerle pagar a ese comunista de Gray por todos lo daños causados.

-Equipo necesitar plan- le detuvo Heavy.-No poder quedarse aquí escondidos, pero si ser cierto que armadura estar diseñada para derrotarnos, atacar directamente ser suicidio.

-¿Y qué hacemos?- preguntó Scout.- Engi nos necesita...

-Creo que se me ocurre algo...

Scout y Soldier se sobresaltaron se sobresaltaron al oír aquella voz venir de ninguna parte. Se giraron sólo para comprobar que Spy había aparecido de la nada y tenía una sonrisa burlona en la cara al ver a que sus dos compañeros se habían llevado un buen susto. Pyro soltó una risilla ante la situación.

-¡¿Pero de donde coño sales?!- le gritaron los dos a la vez.

Mientras tanto, un confundido E-0311 se despertaba tirado en el suelo. Lo último que recordaba era tener a unos de esos patéticos mercenarios a su merced. Tampoco entendía por qué se había cortado la comunicación con su jefe, cosa que no tardó en reparar una vez se hubo incorporado.

-¿Creador? Debo disculparme: parece que se cortó la comunicación- dijo una vez se hubo recuperado la conexión.

Gray tardó unos segundos en responder. Estaba asegurándose de que la exo-columna funcionase correctamente. Durante unos instantes, había emitido la cantidad máxima de energía y temía que se hubiese sobrecalentado y estropeado, pero todos los parámetros parecían correctos. Claramente, durante unos instantes, Dell había logrado volver en sí y había cortado la comunicación, pero al final había vuelto a perder la consciencia y la obediente personalidad de E-0311 había resurgido. ¿Qué habría ocurrido en ese periodo? ¿Durante cuanto tiempo había Dell soportado el dolor antes de que su cuerpo alcanzara el límite?

-¿Cuál es la situación?- le preguntó.

-El mercenario que había logrado capturar no parece estar por ninguna parte. No recuerdo cómo ha logrado escapar- informó E-0311.

-No le des importancia. Lo más probable es que haya usado una artimaña para dejarte sin conocimiento y huir como una rata. ¿En qué estado te encuentras?

-Noto un dolor agudo y abrasador, como si fuera una quemadura en la espalda, pero la función de mini-dispensador de la armadura está activa y sanando la herida. Creo que un par de minutos volveré a estar listo para el combate.

-Estupendo. Ahora necesito que aumentes la señal de tu receptor.

-De acuerdo.

-Excelente... la verdad es que debería haber hecho esto en cuanto te asigné esta misión.

E-0311 no tuvo tiempo de procesar lo que quería decir Gray, pues inmediatamente sintió una corriente eléctrica recorriendo su cuerpo y su mente quedó totalmente en blanco.

Gray sabía que había un fallo en el diseño de su "control-mental". Al decidir conservar al inteligencia del ingeniero intacta, existía la posibilidad de que su propia capacidad de razonamiento le llevase de algún modo a recuperar sus recuerdos. En un principio, había considerado que esa posibilidad era mínima y, cómo había necesitado los conocimientos técnicos y de ingeniería de su prisionero, había decidido no activar la función definitiva de al exo-columna: el completo control sobre las acciones y el raciocinio del portador.

En vista la situación que acababa de ocurrir, Gray no quería correr el riesgo de Dell recuperando el control de nuevo en medio del combate, había decidido activar esa función. Sí, tendría que ser él quien dictara directamente las acciones que E-0311 tendría que realizar, pero incluso si resultaba tedioso era vital para lograr una victoria.

-Es la hora de acabar con esta guerra de una vez por todas – murmuró Gray con malicia.


	4. Enfrentamiento

Tras acabar con todas las oleadas de robots, el equipo se había atrincherado en el interior de la mina, a la espera de que E-0311 hiciera acto de presencia. Habían formado tres grupos: Spy, Scout y Pyro se habían escondido tras la roca cercana al túnel de entrada, lo cual les permitiría tender una emboscada a E-0311 mientras este atacaba a los demás; Heavy y Medic habían ocupado una zona cercana al túnel por donde se introducía el tanque, de tal manera que ellos fueran los primeros en los que se fijaría cualquiera que entrase en la mina, y Soldier y Demoman estaban situados sobre la gran roca situada justo delante del túnel por el que solían entrar los robots, una posición que les permitiría lanzar toda la cantidad de proyectiles que quisieran sin arriesgarse demasiado. Además, en las posiciones de Demoman y Soldier y de Heavy y Medic habían reunido varios paquetes de munición que sin duda alguna les iba a ser falta.

Los únicos que no estaban presentes eran Sniper y Miss Pauling, quienes, según Spy, habían salido a buscar lo que quiera que estuviera interfiriendo la comunicación.

Finalmente, la creación de Gray hizo acto de presencia, entrando a paso lento por la entrada principal de la mina. Spy se volvió invisible inmediatamente y susurró a sus compañeros :

-Seguid el plan.

Sus compañeros asintieron.

E-0311 no tardó en detectar a Heavy y Medic, y sin mediar palabra se dispuso a atacarles. Medic se defendió desplegando su escudo mientras que Heavy puso en marcha su querida minigun, a lo que E-0311 respondió desplegando su propio escudo. El sonido de los cañones de escopeta de E-0311 y de Sasha hacían eco por los túneles de la mina, por lo que más que un enfrentamiento entre dos personas parecía una verdadera guerra entre cientos de soldados. Unos segundos después, Soldier y Demoman comenzaron a disparar proyectiles desde su posición, por lo que E-0311 tuvo que ampliar al potencia de su escudo, sacrificando su cadencia de fuego.

-Eh, montón de hojalata. ¿Te crees duro verdad? Seguro que no eres capaz de hacer nada sin tu armadura- provocó Scout a E-0311, asomando la cabeza tras su escondite y disparando hacia él con su pistola, con el fin de distraerle, ya que las balas de esta no parecían hacer daño alguno a la armadura. Al mismo tiempo, Pyro comenzó a lanzarle bengalas.

Sin embargo, E-0311 no reaccionó a la llamada de Scout o a las bengalas de Pyro, inofensivas contra la armadura. Tanto el bostoniano como Demoman notaban que había algo extraño en el comportamiento de E-0311, cómo si sus movimientos fueran muchísimo menos naturales que en su anterior encuentro (Soldier estaba demasiado concentrado en sus disparos para pensar en esos detalles, si es que acaso se había dado cuenta de ello). Además, antes no había tenido reparo en llamarles cobardes y patéticos, pero ahora no decía palabra alguna. El hombre-robot simplemente siguió atacando a Medic y Heavy, quienes comenzaron a abandonar su posición inicial cuando el escudo del primero comenzó a ceder y Heavy estaba apunto de quedarse sin balas, con el fin de retirarse para cubrirse tras una roca cuando el escudo cediese. Sin embargo, E-0311 seguía todos y cada uno de sus movimientos y Medic temía que en cuanto el escudo se quedase sin energía, él y Heavy fueran acribillados instantáneamente por las balas de E-0311, que parecían no acabarse nunca.

-Eo, ¿E-0311? ¿Mazinger Z del chino?- le gritaba Scout mientras bateaba una bola para lanzarla a su cabeza. La bola rebotó contra el casco con un sonoro Bonk, pero no parecía haber tenido efecto alguno en E-0311. El bostoniano necesitaba hacer que se distrajera para que Heavy y Medic tuviesen tiempo de resguardarse, pero no lo lograba. - ¿Engi, estás ahí?- llamó Scout a la desesperada, intentando provocar algún tipo de reacción.

Al final al bostoniano no le quedó otra que saltarle a la chepa y empezar a meterle sartenazos en la nuca, haciendo un ruido molesto. Aquello desequilibró un poco a E-0311, dando a Medic y Heavy tiempo para correr a refugiarse mientras recargaban.

E-0311 activó su jetpack y se sacudió a Scout de encima, este dejando caer la sartén y yendo a parar junto al refugio de Medic y Heavy tras recibir un duro impacto contra el suelo. E-0311 volvió a aterrizar y dijo finalmente:

-No se que pretendéis, pero no va a funcionar.- La voz de E-0311 había sonado fría y monótona antes, pero ahora parecía incluso más forzada y anti-natural. ¿Qué estaba pasando?-¿Es que vais a seguir siendo una molestia hasta el final? Creo que vuestra rendición sería más razonable: puede que incluso os deje con vida.

-¿Eres tú Gray Mann?- supuso Medic mientras curaba a Scout.

-Oh, lo habéis adivinado. Veo que Dell no era el único con algo de cerebro en este grupo de ineptos.

-Estos ineptos llevan frustrando tus planes más de un año- le recordó Demoman.

\- No gracias a vuestra habilidad desde luego. Vuestro triunfo se debe más que nada a una combinación de buena suerte y pequeñas meteduras de pata de mis robots de gama más baja.

-Maldito comunista...¡Deja de hablar a través de Engi y da la cara, perro cobarde!- le gritó Soldier enfurecido.

\- ¿Pero cómo estar Gray poniendo palabras en boca de Engineer?- no pudo evitar preguntar Heavy.

-Veréis, después de la rebelión de vuestro querido amigo, no me ha quedado más remedio que tomar una medida drástica y pasar a controlar completamente su cuerpo. Simplemente no podía permitir que el señor Conagher recuperase el control en medio de la batalla final y os cediese la victoria así por las buenas- explicó Gray. Incluso si la voz de Engineer no reflejaba emoción alguna, todos podían imaginarse a Gray hablando en tono pedante a través de un micrófono.- Incluso si antes E-0311 tenía algo de personalidad y era capaz de razonar por su cuenta, contra los que estáis luchando ahora no es más que un cascarón vacío. Lo mejor es que este estado no es permanente: una vez acabe con vosotros, sólo tengo que pulsar un botón para devolver a E-0311 a su estado normal. Puede que incluso libere a Dell completamente del control mental sólo para restregarle en la cara como no ha podido hacer nada para salvar a sus compañeros: seguro que así se le quitan las ganas de volver a rebelarse contra mí, y luego sólo tendría que volver a activar el control mental. Esta es sin duda mi creación más perfecta de todas y mi plan más sublime.

Viendo que Gray se había distraído con su soliloquio, Spy aprovechó la ocasión para actuar. Se hizo visible, se dispuso a sacar algo de su bolsillo y...

...E-0311 se giró como si tuviese ojos en la nuca, le agarró de la camisa con su puño y lo lanzó con violencia contra la pared. Medic salió de su escondite y corrió a socorrerle.

-¿Un ataque por la espalda? ¿Eso es todo lo que se os ha ocurrido?- se burló Gray mientras hacía que el cuerpo de Engineer se lanzase hacia el alemán y el francés mientras disparaba, pero el escudo de Medic ya estaba recargado y logró desplegarlo a tiempo para cubrirse de las balas. Spy por su parte rodó por el suelo mientras se volvía invisible. E-0311 salió en persecución del primero, pero Soldier y Demoman reanudaron su ataque, cosa que le detuvo, dándole la ocasión a Medic de escapar.

Durante este tiempo, Scout, ya recuperado de su golpe, aprovechó para regresar a su posición inicial junto a Pyro, quien parecía asustado ( y ver a Pyro asustado era algo preocupante).

-¿Pyro? ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó. El pirómano pronunció algo que sonaba como “Engi”.-Ya sabes que ese no es Engi, ¿verdad?- le recordó Scout. Pyro asintió y murmuró varias palabras más. El bostoniano supuso que Pyro tenía miedo de no poder liberar a Dell. Con todo, Scout no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo se vería E-0311 en Pyrolandia.

-Esto no va bien...

Scout se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Spy tras su espalda.

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?- le gritó enfadado al que totalmente no era su padre.-¡¿Cómo coño ha podido saber Gray que estabas detrás suya con esa sutileza de mierda que tienes?!

-Ni idea- se limitó a responder Spy mientras el daba vueltas a al segunda pregunta de Scout.- A no ser que... - de pronto, una idea acudió a su mente.-Scout, ve a destruir las cámaras de seguridad. Pyro, vete a hacer Spycheck. Id con sigilo. El resto distraeremos a Gray y E-0311.

Pyro aplaudió con alegría: le encantaba hacer SpyCheck. No entendía muy bien cómo iba a ayudar eso a Engi en aquel momento, pero sabía que las ideas de Spy solían ser buenas. Aprovechó que E-0311 se había dado la vuelta para atacar a Demoman y Soldier y se escabulló sin que este le viera. Sin embargo, Scout no acató la órdenes de Spy a la primera, puesto que quería saber en que estaba pensando.

-¿De que servirá eso?- le cuestionó.

-Gray no puede estar controlando todas las acciones de Engi a ciegas. Debe de tener una manera de observar el campo de batalla y sólo se me ocurre que o bien haya hackeado el sistema de vigilancia de MannCo o bien tenga un Spy-Bot observándonos, lo cual le ha permitido saber que yo estaba a punto de atacarle por al espalda. Puede que incluso esté usando una combinación de ambos- expuso el francés mientras disparaba a E-0311, cubriéndose tras la roca cuando este respondió. A pesar de que le estuvieran atacando desde tres flancos, el escudo de al armadura era imbatible y cualquier tiro que lograra alcanzarla parecía no tener efecto alguno.- Hasta que no lo dejemos ciego, no podremos ejecutar la segunda parte del plan.

Scout asintió, comprobó que E-0311 estuviera ocupado atacando a algún dúo de sus compañeros y siguió el mismo camino que Pyro.

-Espero que se den prisa...- murmuró Spy, mientras contemplaba como la lucha entre E-0311 y Soldier, Demo, Heavy y Medic continuaba sin descanso y sin que pareciese que ninguno de los dos bandos fuera a ceder. Spy sabía sin embargo, que la munición de su equipo debía estar ya cerca de acabarse.

-¿Spy? ¿Estás ahí?- oyó decir a un voz femenina en su oído.

-Veo que ya habéis acabado con lo que estaba interfiriendo nuestra señal- respondió el aludido.

\- Dos Robo-Engineer con el nido completo y un Robo-Heavy gigante estaban custodiando una antena que inhibía la comunicación- respondió Miss Pauling.- Hemos tardado un rato en eliminarlos desde una distancia segura, pero ya hemos desconectado la antena. Dime, ¿ qué has averiguado sobre Engineer? ¿Nos ha traicionado o hay algo más?

Spy explicó brevemente todo lo que le había oído decir a Scout sobre su encuentro anterior con el texano.

-¿Control mental? ¿En serio?Jamás pensé que Gray fuese a llegar a ese extremo- comentó Miss Pauling anonadada.

-¿Entonces no tengo que llenar los sesos de Dell de plomo?- oyó Spy preguntar a Sniper.- Menos mal.

-¿Podemos hacer algo para ayudar?- quiso saber Miss Pauling.

Spy se quedó pensando unos segundos.

-¿Habéis destruido la antena?- le consultó a su compañera.

-No: pensé que quizás serviría para algo. ¿Por?

-Porque acabo de encontrar nuestro Plan B.

Mientras Spy hablaba con Miss Pauling, Scout recorría la mina con sigilo, intentando ocultarse lo máximo posible y disparando a todas las cámaras que entraban en su campo de visión. Aquello probablemente iba a enfadar a la Administradora y Saxton Hale, y estos probablemente les iban a hacer pagar la reposición de las cámaras , pero le daba igual: lo que importaba era rescatar a Engi (además, siempre le podía echar las culpas a Pyro o Spy). Tras tirar la tercera cámara con un tiro de su pistola, se giró a mirar a Pyro: el piromaníaco esparcía fuego con más cuidado del que nunca antes le había visto hacer gala. Lo veía avanzar agachado tras las rocas y esparcir unas pocas chispas en los lugares donde sospechaba que podía ocultarse un Spy-Bot. Al mismo tiempo, la batalla proseguía y parecía que E-0311 estaba poniendo a sus compañeros contra las cuerdas. Debían darse prisa.

En ese instante, Pyro observó algo que no cuadraba en Pyrolandia: una especie de nube gris flotando encima de una roca de caramelo que estaba cerca del precipicio que daba al río de chocolate. La nube apenas pudo verse durante dos segundos, pero Pyro la había detectado. El piromaníaco sonrió. Sabía lo que aquello significaba: una malvada ranita robot acababa de disfrazarse mientras era invisible, cometiendo un error. Pyro sacó su chamuscador y con el empuje de la bengala, arrojó a la rana directa hacia el fondo del precipicio.

Gray se sobresaltó al comprobar cómo la imagen de uno de sus monitores pasaba de tener un plano general de la pelea a recibir una bengala en primer plano y empezar a caer hacia un precipicio. La imagen se volvió estática cuando el Robo-Spy se chocó contra una roca que sobresalía del rió.

-Maldición:esos idiotas han logrado dar con mi robot- gruñó el genio malvado. -Bueno, no pasa nada: aún puedo sintonizar el sistema de seguridad de MannCo- añadió, pero no tardó en comprobar que todas las cámaras del interior de la mina estaban desconectadas.- Vaya por Dios: también han roto las cámaras. Esto ha debido ser idea de ese Spy. Debería haberle secuestrado a él también.

Gray bufó. Hasta hace nos instantes estaba dando la batalla por ganada, pero esos mercenarios del tres al cuarto había logrado darle la vuelta a la situación. La única señal de entrada que tenía ahora era la pantalla que mostraba el estado actual del cuerpo de Engineer y la armadura que lo cubría, por lo que su única guía se había quedado en los cambios en las variables que indicaban de donde habían procedido los últimos impactos de un arma.

Desde el punto de vista de los mercenarios la manera en la que E-0311 atacaba había pasado de ser activa a pasiva, limitándose este simplemente a contraatacar. Spy supuso que Scout y Pyro habían cumplido con su cometido y aprovechó la ocasión para ejecutar su plan. Con rapidez y sigilo se acercó a E-0311 y le colocó un zapador en la pantorrilla izquierda.

-¿Le has puesto un zapador a la armadura?- preguntó Gray en tono de burla al aparecer en su pantalla una pequeña alarma de “descarga eléctrica” por toda la armadura.- En el tiempo que tarde en quitármelo no le habrá hecho nada a la armadura. Sólo tengo que localizarlo y... vaya por dios, ¿dónde diablos lo has puesto?

Mientras E-0311 se tanteaba en busca del zapador, Demo, Soldier, Heavy y Medic comenzaron a acercarse con sigilo. Scout y Pyro se reunieron y contemplaron la escena complacidos..

Una vez estuvieron los 4 mercenarios estuvieron lo bastante cerca, Spy gritó:

-¡Ahora!

Los cuatro mercenarios lanzaron una lluvia de zapadores sobre E-0311. En solitario, las descargas eléctricas programadas para desmontar construcciones de un sólo zapador no eran suficiente para lograr tener efecto antes de que lo desactivasen, pero una veintena de ellos a la vez eran capaces de desmontar hasta un tanque en meros segundos. E-0311 trató de arrancárselos, pero eran demasiados y la armadura no funcionaba correctamente, por lo que los movimientos eran bastante complicados de realizar. Poco a poco, las juntas de la armadura fueron separándose una a una, las piezas de esta cayendo al suelo, incluido el casco.

-¡No! ¡Malditos mercenarios del diablo!- gritó Gray. Frustrado, trató de hacer que E-0311 disparase, pero el puño se desplomó nada más cargarlo de munición, cayendo de manera cómica sobre el suelo y dejando a E-0311 desarmado.- ¡Esta tecnología me había costado una fortuna!

E-0311 había quedado totalmente desarmado y sin protección, revelando que lo que llevaba bajo la armadura no era nada más que un mono de trabajo gris, el cual tenía un agujero de quemadura por detrás, dejando ver el aparato que Gray había instalado en la espalda de Engineer y que era el causante de todo aquello.

-Aww, por un segundo había pensado que se quedaría en calzoncillos- se quejó Soldier con pena.

-Bueno, parece que hemos ganado- comentó Demoman de manera casual.

-Por un segundo creí que no la íbamos a contar- suspiró Medic abatido.

-Menos mal que estuve rápido para romper las cámaras- presumió Scout.- Habéis asignado gracias a mí, así que me debéis una, ¿eh?

Pyro le miró con reproche: él también había contribuido al encontrar al Spy-Bot que estaba usando Gray para observar el campo de batalla, pero estaba tan contento de que hubiesen logrado liberar a Engi que decidió no echárselo en cara. El piromaníaco echó un vistazo a su amigo: su cuerpo estaba totalmente inmóvil, como una marioneta a la que le habían cortado las cuerdas, pero al menos ya no estaba dentro de aquel armatoste de metal tan feo que no encajaba con el paisaje de Pyrolandia. Aunque aquella cosa que tenía en la espalda tampoco era nada de bonita...¿era ese el aparato que había mencionado Scout y que según él era lo que aquel constructor de juguetes tan malos le había puesto a Engi para controlarle? Pyro supuso que sí y por ese motivo decidió no acercarse a tratar de abrazarle.

-¿Puede doctor quitar cosa a Engineer?- le preguntó Heavy al alemán.

- _Ja_ , pero necesitaría estar en el quirófano con mi equipo médico al completo para ello: no sé hasta que punto estará acoplado a la médula espinal- respondió Medic mientras examinaba la exo-columna, contemplando con interés una cicatriz de quemadura que se había formado a su alrededor. - Intentar retirárselo así por las buenas podría dañarla severamente, y dudo que en ese caso la Medigun fuese suficiente para sanarle- explicó mientras tocaba la piel cicatrizada.-No me agrada la idea, pero voy a tener que hacer una cirugía lenta y cuidadosa.

Spy por su parte se acercó a comprobar las piezas de la armadura, y puso su atención en el casco. De pronto, un temor vino a su mente y se apresuró a examinar dicha pieza, sólo para comprobar que su temor era cierto.

-Maldita sea...- gruñó el francés.

-¿Que pasa?-le preguntó Demoman preocupado al oírle. Scout se giró con interés a mirarles.

-El comunicador no está en el casco...- informó el francés.

-¿Y que quieres decir con eso?- quiso saber Scout.

-Que Gray sigue pudiéndose comunicar con Dell y por lo tanto...- Spy levantó la mirada hacia Engineer, quien había comenzado a moverse y llevaba algo brillante en la mano.- ¡Medic, apártate!

Medic se apartó justo a tiempo para evitar una puñalada. E-0311 tanteó el aire con el cuchillo, pero al no dar en nadie lo acercó a su propio cuello, haciendo que Heavy, quien estaba punto de tirarse para inmovilizarlo, se quedase quieto en el sitio.

-Dad un paso más y haré que se Dell se clave esto en el cuello- amenazó Gray. Él mismo le había metido ese arma en el bolsillo por si se acababa dando aquella situación, cosa que en un principio había dado por sentado que no pasaría, pero que al final había ocurrido.

-No lo harás. Si quisieras que muriese le habrías matado ya- le dijo Medic, enfadado.

-No tenía intención de matarle, la verdad. Pero en vista de que ya he perdido esta batalla, puedo al menos causar una baja en vuestro grupo. A no ser que dejéis que nos marchemos sin más, en cuyo caso vuestro amigo seguirá con vida, pero trabajando bajo mis órdenes claro está.

-A eso que le has hecho no se le puede llamar vida- le echó en cara Demoman.

-Maldito soplapollas cabrón....- dijo Soldier con furia.- ¡Deja de meterle en el coco tu sucia propaganda comunista !

Nada más oír propaganda comunista, Demoman terminó de perder la paciencia y le arreó un golpe en la nuca con lo que tenía más a mano (que resultó ser la sartén que Scout había perdido antes), dejándolo inconsciente. Sus compañeros se giraron hacia él y lo miraron con asombro.

-Será mi mejor amigo, pero me tenía hasta los cojones con la propagandita- se excusó el escocés encogiéndose de hombros.

-Entonces, ¿dejareis que Dell muera aquí y ahora o me lo devolveréis?- les cuestionó Gray volviendo a reclamar la atención de los presentes.

Los mercenarios se miraron inquietos.”¿Qué debemos hacer?” “¿Cómo podemos sacar a Engineer de esta? “ eran las preguntas que rondaban por sus mentes. El único que parecía tranquilo era Spy y el resto no podía evitar preguntarse a que se debía esa actitud. ¿Acaso fingía o él sabía algo que los demás no?

-La verdad señor Mann: Debo felicitarle- aplaudió el francés de pronto, dejando a sus compañeros sorprendidos.- Ha conseguido ponernos en una situación peliaguda. Por un lado podríamos dejar que Dell muriese y perder a un camarada, pero así lo liberaríamos de lo que sin duda sería un destino cruel, lo cual será lo que le espera si le dejamos ir con usted- expuso.-De cualquier manera, habríamos fracasado en nuestra misión, habiendo recibido además un duro golpe moral y sin duda el equipo nunca habría vuelto a ser el mismo e incluso se disolvería después de esto.

-Entonces, ¿aceptáis vuestra derrota?

-Pero, en verdad, la situación no es tal y como la he descrito- prosiguió Spy.- Usted no ha tenido en cuenta una cosa...

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Gray.

-Mi plan B.

Gray rió. ¿Que plan B podían tener a esas alturas seguro? Seguro que ese espía de pacotilla iba de farol...

...O eso pensaba hasta que comenzó a sonar “The millionaire's holiday” por la entrada de su canal de comunicación con E-0311.

-Buenas tardes, ¿estoy hablando con el señor Gray Mann?- oyó decir a una voz masculina con acento australiano.- Soy el Sniper del RED y quiero informarle de que usted debería ir pensando en contratar un buen seguro de vida, porque en cuanto Engi este recuperado vamos a ir a partirle las piernas y nos vamos a asegurar de hacerle padecer todo lo que le hecho padecer a él, pero multiplicado por diez.

-E-0311, clávate el cuchillo! ¡Clávatelo!- ordenó Gray a la desesperada mientras introducía los comandos para que E-0311 ejecutase la orden, pero su única respuesta era un mensaje de error en el envío de los datos- ¡Pagaréis por esta RED! Juro que lo pagaréis.

-Y así es como se reduce una amenaza a un villano de cómic- comentó Sniper con sarna.-Spy, ¿es seguro romper ya la antena?- consultó a su compañero.

-Así es: ya hemos dejado inconsciente al cuerpo de Engi- respondió Spy mientras observaba a Heavy cargar con los cuerpos de Engineer y Soldier sobre sus hombros y oía a Demoman pedir disculpas al ruso por hacerle cargar con peso extra.- Además, hemos encontrado y destruido el comunicador que estaba utilizando: un pequeño pinganillo oculto en su oreja. El resto depende de lo que tarde Medic en quitar ese aparato infernal de su espalda.

-Bueno, pues ya sabe: vaya preparándose- añadió el australiano volviéndose a dirigir a Gray.- En cuanto podamos nos colamos allí y le vamos a dar la paliza de su vida. Nos vemos.

Tras eso, la señal se cortó, y Gray se quedó sólo, en compañía del monitor donde antes se podía leer el estado del cuerpo de Engineer, pero en el que ahora sólo se leía “error de conexión”. El genio malvado se dejó caer en su sillón, abatido pese a no haber echo esfuerzo físico alguno. Había estado tan cerca de lograr su objetivo. Ahora lo único que le quedaba era un fondo de emergencia que sólo le daría para tirar un par de meses más, un plan al que creía con poco futuro y una banda de mercenarios especialmente furiosa.

\- Creo que debería pasar de seguir construyendo robots y pensar en contratar a mi propia banda de mercenarios con el fondo de emergencia- se dijo a si mismo Gray, derrotado.

Gray suspiró, aún sin entender cómo había perdido. Él era un genio mientras que de ese grupo de nueve chalados sólo se podían sacar tres cerebros útiles. Y el más útil de ellos se le acababa de escapar. Aquello sólo le enfurecía más. Pensaba que había cubierto todos y cada unos de los agujeros en su plan, pero al final nada había funcionado. ¿Por qué no podía tener tanta suerte cómo esos idiotas? Una pequeña voz en su cabeza le decía “no es suerte, es habilidad”, pero decidió ignorarla. De ninguna manera se iba a dejar vencer por esa panda de mentecatos y su jefa. Las cosas no podían acabar así.

El menor de los hermanos Mann se incorporó con determinación y sacó un fichero del archivador cercano. Aquel era su plan B, el que implicaba a Olivia. Seguía con las dudas de que fuera a funcionar, pero en verdad no tenía nada que perder con probarlo.

-Celebrad vuestra victoria mientras podáis, RED. Habéis logrado recuperar a Dell, pero pronto lo perderéis todo.


	5. Retorno

Lo primero que Dell Conagher, también conocido como Engineer, vio al abrir los ojos fue un destello de luz. Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces hasta que su vista se hubo adaptado a la iluminación, que no tardó en descubrir que procedía de una lámpara que tenía situada justo encima de su cara. Lo primero que percibió es que el techo de la habitación en la que estaba le resultaba familiar. Lo segundo fue que no podía moverse.

Engi levantó la cabeza para comprobar que era lo que le impedía moverse: el cuerpo de Pyro. El piromaníaco se había quedado dormido encima suya. Miró a su alrededor: la enfermería-quirófano de Medic estaba tan desordenada como siempre, con las palomas revoloteando por la habitación o dormitando sobre el utilitario quirúrgico. Encima de una de las encimeras localizó aquel aparato infernal que Gray había incrustado en su espalda, manchado de su sangre. También encontró un uniforme limpio puesto en una silla cercana.

Engineer suspiró aliviado y feliz: era libre. El equipo lo había conseguido.

-Eh, Pyro: despierta- le pidió a su compañero mientras le sacudía con suavidad: estaba un poco incómodo con él encima y además quería decirle que ya estaba bien. A los pocos segundos, el pirómano reaccionó: se incorporó un poco, se le quedó mirando fijamente unos instantes y se le tiró encima para darle un fuerte abrazo.- Auch, ten cuidado: creo que acabo de salir de una operación complicada- se quejó el texano.

Al oír eso, Pyro se disculpó y se apartó de él. Engineer se incorporó y le miró con cierta ternura. Le resultaba difícil enfadarse con Pyro, sobre todo después de que le hiriesen por su culpa. Además, parecía que el piromaníaco se había preocupado mucho por él.

-En fin, parece que ya ha acabado todo- comentó mientras se levantaba de la camilla y se disponía a vestirse con su uniforme.-Espero que Medic no me haya metido nada raro dentro.

-Tranquilo: Miss Pauling me estuvo supervisando durante la operación para asegurarse de que hacía lo hacia todo de manera correcta: ha sido el procedimiento más aburrido de mi vida- oyó decir al aludido con un tono de falsa irritación. Engineer se giró y comprobó que el alemán estaba observándole desde la puerta.- Y siento lo de Pyro: insistió en quedarse una vez te dejé sólo para reposar y ya sabes cómo se pone- añadió.

-No pasa nada- comentó mientras se ponía su mono de trabajo.- ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?

-Unas doce horas- respondió el alemán. Luego, se giró hacia piromaníaco y le pidió:-¿puedes dejarnos a solas? Voy a a hablar con Dell de cosas médicas y a hacerle una revisión y sé que no te gusta oír sobre nada de eso.

Pyro asintió y se marchó de la sala dando saltitos de alegría: estaba deseando informar al resto del equipo de que Dell estaba bien. Engineer por su parte, empezó a quitarse la parte superior del mono: había estado tan deseoso de irse que se había vestido sin pensar que quizás Medic quisiera hacerle una revisión cuando se hubiera despertado.

\- Aunque ya estabas inconsciente, tuve que anestesiarte- le comentaba Medic mientras le comprobaba las pupilas.- No soy fan de la anestesia, pero no quería que sufrieras más de lo que ya lo has hecho.

-Se agradece el detalle.

-La operación no te ha dejado marca, pero aún tienes la cicatriz de la quemadura- proseguía el alemán mientras pasaba a revisar dicha cicatriz.- Una suerte que no se infectara.

-La armadura tenía incorporadas funciones de dispensador- explicó el texano.

-Eso explica porque E-0311 era tan resistente y no tenía problemas con la munición.-Tras una breve pausa, en la que había aprovechado para ir a buscar el estetoscopio, Medic se atrevió a preguntar:- dime, ¿ recuerdas algo del último enfrentamiento?

-Sí: lo recuerdo todo- confesó Engineer con pesar tras unos segundos.- Ahora pienso en ello y me doy cuenta de lo horrible que verdaderamente fue. En ese momento no podía pensar en nada, no podía sentir nada... Estuve a punto de mataros.

-No te culpes – le dijo el doctor mientras apartaba a una de sus palomas, que se había quedado dormida sobre el estetoscopio.-Todo eso fue obra de Gray.

-Debería de haber tenido más cuidado cuando salí de la base... Siempre que supe que Gray se interesaría por mí y trataría de acercarse a mi de alguna manera, pero no tomé medidas preventivas. Y además...

-Suficiente. Nadie del equipo te culpa por lo que pasó. Era imposible prever que Gray fuese a llegar a tales extremos.

-Pero aún así...

-Mira Engi: la cosa contra la que luchamos no eras tú, sino Gray usando tu cuerpo como una marioneta- le cortó Medic mientras le auscultaba el pecho.- Debo admitir que fue una situación tan fascinante com peligrosa, pero todos hemos conseguido salir ilesos. ¿Mi consejo? Es que dejes de pensar en todo recuero que tengas como E-0311 como si fuera tuyo, porque si no dudo que vayas a superar este trauma a tiempo para la siguiente batalla. No sabes lo difíciles que han sido estos tres días sin ti.- Dicho esto, el alemán se apartó de su compañero y sacó un enorme martillo de debajo de la camilla, que apartó rápidamente al darse cuenta de que ese no era el instrumento correcto. "Diablos: ya me ha vuelto a cambiar Pyro el martillito de reflejos por su demoledor. Mira que le tengo dicho que no es un juguete "maldijo Medic para si mismo.

-Sólo han sido tres días, pero me parece que ha pasado una eternidad.

\- Eso debe ser del cansancio- le explicó Medic mientras contemplaba el demoledor sin saber que hacer con él. Entonces, se le ocurrió una idea:- toma, algo terapéutico.

Medic le pasó el demoledor a Engineer, quien lo miró confuso.

-¿Y para qué quiero esto ahora?

-Hay un motivo por el que he dejado esa cosa ahí, y no es porque me parezca una pieza de tecnología excepcional y me da pena deshacerme de ella- le respondió el alemán mientras señalaba a la exo-columna.

-Pero es lo que piensas- intuyó Engineer.

-Sí, y sé que tu también lo piensas pese a a haber sufrido de primera mano lo que es capaz de hacer. Por eso he decidido dejar la opción de destruirla o conservarla en tus manos.

Engineer se acercó a la encimera y contempló el aparto que le había torturado durante los últimos días, pero pese a ello Medic había estado en lo cierto: consideraba al malévolo artefacto como una pieza increíble de tecnología. Su destrucción supondría la pérdida de algo único y especialmente valioso. Además, todavía parecía ser utilizable. Con un par de retoques podría usarla para...

Engineer sacudió esos pensamientos de su mente. No: nadie se merecía pasar por lo que había pasado él, ni si quiera Gray. Ya encontraría otra manera de hacérselo pagar que no fuera con la misma terrible moneda. Además, mientras la exo-columna siguiera existiendo también existía el riesgo de que cayese en las manos equivocadas, o peor aún, volviese a caer en las manos de su creador original. Dell agarró el martillo con firmeza y, con determinación, asestó una serie de duros golpes sobre la exo-columna hasta hacerla pedazos irreparables.

Engineer dejó el demoledor en el suelo, se giró hacia Medic y le dijo con una sonrisa:

-Ahora sí que se acabado.

-¡Estupendo!- aplaudió el doctor, aunque en el fondo lamentaba un poco la decisión de su compañero.- Vayamos al salón: el resto del equipo nos espera.

Medic acompañó al texano . Al entrar en el salón, Engineer se sobresaltó al oír los aplausos de sus compañeros.

-¡Sorpresa!- oyó gritar a varios de ellos.

Los mercenarios le habían preparado una fiesta en honor de su regreso, con una gran, pero extraña tarta , y cerveza para parar un tren. Hasta habían hecho una pancarta en la que se apenas se podía leer "Bienvenido Dell" ya que las palabras estaban semienterradas entre dibujillos que no era difícil de reconocer que habían sido hechos por Pyro.

-Yo he preparado la tarta- le informó Soldier.- Intenté decorarla haciendo una figura de una sentry, pero los extraterrestres la han derretido y al final ha quedado así- se lamentó.

-Y con eso quiere decir que no tiene ni idea de cómo decorar una tarta- le aclaró Demoman.

-¡Cállate Tavish! ¡No reveles un secreto de Estado! Además, ni si quiera me has explicado aún porque me ha salido este chichón en la nuca – le echó en cara Soldier.

-Habrá sido la propaganda comunista de Gray- replicó el aludido en tono burlón y encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Maldito sea Gray y su propaganda!

Engineer sacudió la cabeza divertido y se sentó junto a Heavy, Scout y Sniper.

-Engineer honra equipo. Heavy es feliz de tener a alguien tan fuerte de mente como tú entre sus aliados- le dijo el ruso mientras le daba una fuerte manotada en el hombro.

-Ah Heavy, me vas a sacar los colores-le respondió el texano.- Y el pulmón- añadió por lo bajo mientras tosía.

-Menos mal que al final no tuve que matarte, porque me no me caes del todo mal- le dijo Sniper.

-Gracias Mundy: yo también te quiero- le replicó con sarcasmo. Ambos se miraron seriamente durante unos segundos y comenzaron a reírse. Scout y Heavy los miraban sin saber que decir.

\- Que manera más rara tienen algunos de mostrarse amistad- comentó Miss Pauling mientras echaba un trago de cerveza. En ese instante, sonó su teléfono.- ¿Diga? ¿Ahora? Está bien ...- tras colgar, la joven suspiró con cierto pesar y se acercó a Dell.-Engi, la Administradora viene de camino. Quiere reunirse contigo.

Las risas y conversaciones de los mercenarios se cortaron al oír aquello.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Scout rompiendo el silencio.- No irá a despedirle¿Verdad? Ella debe saber que no es culpa suya

\- Tranquilo, Scout- le calmó Dell.- ¿Dónde quiere reunirse?

-A un par de kilómetros de aquí- respondió la joven.- Yo te llevo: no sé si estás en condiciones para conducir.

-Espera, ¿vas a ir sólo?- preguntó Spy con cierta preocupación.

-Viene conmigo- respondió Miss Pauling.

-Ya pero... ¿ y si la Administradora decide, ya sabes, "despedirle"?- insistió el francés.

-No va a "despedirle". Si fuera a "despedirle" me habría pedido a mi que me encargase del "despido". Al fin y al cabo yo soy la que hace ese trabajo sucio por ella -le recordó Miss Pauling.

-Cierto, cierto- asintió el francés algo más tranquilo.- En ese caso espero que te sea leve tu encuentro, labourer.

-Pues yo no estoy del todo convencido...- comentó Soldier.

-Ni yo- añadió Scout.

Pyro se acercó alarmado a Engineer y le cogió de la mano, indicándole que no quería que se fuera.

-Tranquilos, volveré para la cena -les calmó Engineer. Pyro le miró unos instantes pero finalmente le soltó.- Guardadme algo de tarta, ¿Vale?

-No, si va a sobrar entera porque yo no me meto eso en la boca ni loco- respondió Scout.

-¿Cómo dices, recluta? ¿Es que no te gustan mis postres o qué? - exclamó Soldier indignado.-¡ Pues ahora te la vas a tragar!

Soldier se abalanzó sobre el bostoniano con un trozo de tarta en la mano y se la metió en la boca con violencia mientras el segundo forcejeaba. Engineer les echó un vistazo antes de salir por la puerta y sonrió: por fin todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Después de subir al coche y arrancar, Miss Pauling y Dell no intercambiaron palabra alguna durante un tiempo. Engineer intuía que la joven estaba preocupada por su reunión con la Administradora. Al fin y al cabo, ni si quiera ella sabía que asuntos trataban ambos en dichas reuniones.

-Siento haberte sacado de la fiesta tan pronto- se disculpó la joven de pronto, rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había formado entre ambos.

-Gajes del oficio- replicó Engineer quitándole importancia al asunto.- Además, no es culpa tuya que la jefa me haya llamado. Y yo tampoco quiero hacerla esperar.

-Estupendo, porque ya hemos llegado- informó Miss Pauling mientras aparcaba junto a una gasolinera abandonada. A unos metros de allí, estaba la limusina de la Administradora. Ambos bajaron del vehículo y se aproximaron a donde estaba su jefa.- Suerte, Engi- le dijo Miss Pauling cuando se encontraban justo al lado.

Dos hombres con gabardina bajaron de la limusina y saludaron a Miss Pauling y Dell con seriedad. A continuación, la ventanilla de la limusina se bajó, revelando el rostro severo de la Administradora.

-Dejadnos a solas. No quiero ver a nadie a menos de 20 metros del coche hasta que el señor Conagher lo abandone. Si veo a alguno de vosotros cerca, puede darse por muerto- ordenó fríamente la Administradora.

Los dos guardias de seguridad de la Administradora protestaron, alegando que no era seguro dejar el coche a solas, mientras que el chófer se limitaba a salir del vehículo pensando en aprovechar la ocasión para fumar.

-Ya la habéis oído chicos: arreando que es gerundio y tras estos tres días trabajando sin cesar, no me apetece tener que ir a llevar ningún cadáver a la mina- dijo Miss Pauling mientras apartaba a los subordinados de la Administradora del coche.- Además, ¿acaso tenéis los rifles de francotirador de adorno?¿Verdad que no? Pues usadlos para cubrir la limusina de lejos- les echaba en cara mientras se alejaba con ellos.

La Administradora esperó a que Miss Pauling y los tres hombres estuvieran lejos del coche, echó una calada a su cigarro, lo tiró y bajó la ventanilla del coche. Acto seguido se giró para mirar a Dell.

-Cuando te vi llegar volando con aquella armadura puesta, por un segundo pensé que habías cometido la insensatez de haberme traicionado- le informó.- Fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que sentí algo de preocupación.

-Nunca haría eso: ya sabe soy leal a mis contratos y principios, Helen- replicó Dell.

-No puedo imaginarme lo dura que ha debido ser toda esta experiencia.

-La verdad, ha sido mucho peor que lo nunca me hubiera imaginado- confesó el ingeniero.- Me había preparado para sobornos, tentaciones, amenazas, torturas físicas de todo tipo... Pero nunca había pensado que Gray sería capaz de llegar a tales extremos por mí. En parte incluso me siento honrado. Ha debido dejarse una buena suma de dinero en adquirir semejante tecnología sólo por mi.

\- Miss Pauling me ha dado un informe con todos los detalles de lo ocurrido- comentó Helen.- Así que Gray bloqueó tus recuerdos, por lo tanto no ha podido obtener información sobre mí, ¿verdad?

-Bueno, ya sabía que estoy trabajando para usted directamente, por eso estaba tan interesado en mí- respondió Engineer haciendo memoria.

La Administradora chasqueó la lengua en frustración.

\- No me agrada oír eso, pero en el fondo me lo esperaba- confesó ella.- Aunque eso significa que ha debido pasar largo tiempo observándote para descubrir que te reunías conmigo con relativa frecuencia.

\- Estoy seguro de que no sabe nada de sus planes ni de su identidad- afirmó Dell.

\- De todos modos, haré una revisión en mi plantilla personal y en la de MannCo para ver si ha conseguido colar un espía entre mis hombres o los trabajadores de Saxton. Dime, durante tu tiempo en la base de Gray, ¿lograste sacar algún tipo de información?

\- Lo único que sé que tiene un plan B, por si todo este follón del secuestro y el control mental fallaba- recordó Dell tras pensar unos instantes.

-¿Sabes en que consiste?

-No: sólo vi la portada de un fichero en la que ponía plan B, pero Gray se apresuró a apartarla de mi vista.- Engineer se paró unos segundos y se corrigió a sí mismo:- bueno, de la vista de E-0311.- Ante esa corrección, la Administradora le miró extrañada.- Medic me ha dicho que pensar en esos recuerdos como no propios me ayudará a superar el trauma.

-¿Siguiendo los consejos del doctor chiflado

-Incluso un reloj estropeado acierta dos veces al día- replicó Dell encogiéndose de hombros.

-Supongo. Aún no lo entiendo... alguien tan brillante como tu trabajando con esa panda de locos y mentecatos. Sé que el Team Fortress fue el equipo de tu padre durante un tiempo, pero viendo a la mayoría de los integrantes actuales no considero que fuese la mejor opción. Cualquier otro de los equipos que trabajan para mí habría dado y hecho cualquier cosa con tal de contar con alguien cómo tú entre sus filas.

Engineer sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

-Sí, es cierto que mis compañeros son un tanto extravagantes y la mayoría no parecen muy capacitados para el trabajo, pero le aseguro que las apariencias engañan. Además, un grupo así hace la vida mucho más interesante.- El ingeniero suspiró y añadió con cierta alegría en su voz:- no cambiará estos últimos cinco años por nada en el mundo.

La Administradora puso los ojos en blanco y le respondió con cierto tono de asco:

-Te estás poniendo sentimental y eso me repugna, así que vamos a dar el tema por zanjado. ¿Recuerdas cuando toca la revisión de mi máquina o necesitas que te refresque la memoria?

-Es justo dos semanas, así que imagino que ya tendrá el Australium preparado- respondió él.

\- En efecto. Así que nos vemos entonces en el sitio habitual. Y no vuelvas a cometer más imprudencias. Sabes que te necesito para ganar esta guerra.

-Hasta entonces. Cuídese, Helen- se despidió Engineer antes de salir por la puerta.

Unos minutos más tarde, Engineer y Miss Pauling estaban de vuelta en la base sólo para encontrarse a Scout y Soldier tal y cómo los habían dejado, sólo que manchados de nata y merengue hasta las cejas, a Demoman durmiendo la mona tirado en el suelo mientras Pyro le pintaba la cara con un rotulador de purpurina, a Sniper y Spy discutiendo sobre la higiene del primero, y a Heavy y Medic no se les veía por ningún lado pero a saber Dios lo que estarían haciendo los dos a solas. Miss Pauling suspiró con frustración, pero Engineer no podía evitar estar feliz al contemplar esa escena. La Administradora tenía razón: el Team Fortress actual era una panda de locos y mentecatos, pero era **su** maravillosa panda de locos y mentecatos.


End file.
